Best Lovers
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Sequel to Best Friends. Angel and his family move to Sunnydale. How will Angel adjust to a new town? Will Buffy and Angel be able to survive as a couple or will other girls and popularity get in the way? R
1. Mothers Worry While the Kids Play

Title: Best Lovers

Summery: Sequel to Best Friends. Now that Angel's in Sunnydale, what's going to happen?

Pairings: Bangel, W/O, X/C & maybe some G/Joyce (Not sure yet)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the parents.

AN: ENJOY!

"God Joyce it's so good to be sitting down and talking to you again after so long." Elizabeth said as she took a sip of her tea. The two women were sitting in Joyce's dinning room talking about old times.

"God when you called me up and told me you had bought the house next door I thought I was going to have a stroke in excitement. I was just so happy."

"I'm so glad you're happy. This past year Angel has been so…distant. When Buffy came back this summer he was like the old Angel again. He really missed Buffy."

"Oh she missed him too. You should see my phone bill." Joyce laughed as she took a bite of her muffin.

"I'm so happy that they finally admitted their feelings for one another." Elizabeth said.

"Yes but we've got to keep on eye on them. Make sure there is no funny business." Joyce told Elizabeth pointedly.

"Yes we must."

Angel's New Room

"So where do you want this?" Buffy asked as she held up his weights.

"Umm…put them by the window." He told her as he placed his tv on the stand.

"Okay. Umm… I would help you hook up your computer but I…well I don't want to break it." She told him.

"It's okay Oz should be coming by any minute now."

"Great that means you could meet Willow." She told him.

"Huh? What's a Willow?"

"I'm a Willow." The red head said from the doorway with a smile. "You must be Oz's cousin Angel." She said sticking her hand out to shake.

"Don't mind him Wills, Angel's foot loves to live in his mouth." Buffy said to her friend as they embraced. "God I missed you this summer Will." She said to the red head.

"I missed you too." She said as she looked over at Angel who was talking to Oz. She quickly mouthed 'He's hott.' Before her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.

'I know!' Buffy mouthed back over Oz's shoulder.

"So guys, how was your summer?" Oz asked Buffy and Angel as the four sat in the living room of Angel's house eating pizza.

"Good." Angel replied looking over at Buffy. "Great in fact." He said with a smile.

"Are you two?" Willow asked with a squeak.

"Huh?" Oz asked lost.

"They're together Oz. Look, they're in LOVE!" Willow squealed in delight. She knew how hard it was for Buffy the year before having to leave Angel and she knew how much she loved him.

She and Buffy would spend hours in Buffy's room while Buffy showed her pictures of she and Angel as kids. The look the blonde would get whenever she spoke of her best friend was enough to make you weep in sadness for her loss. Seeing the two together now, she knew her initial thoughts about the two were true. They were in fact in love. Willow smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys." She said happily.

"Thanks Will." Buffy said smiling as Angel pulled her closer to his chest.

"Well congrats man. It took you two long enough." Oz said to his cousin with a smile.

"You knew?" Buffy asked him.

"Of course, I knew before he knew he was in love with you. The way he would go on talking about you. Then when he called me last year and told me you were moving here I knew it was real." Oz told her.

"Well you know Angel's always been a little slow." Buffy said with a laugh.

Angel just looked at her a bit perturbed. Then he got an all to familiar evil look on his face.

"No…Angel…don't" Buffy said as she rose from her seat and began to back out of the living room.

"Buffy what's going on?" Willow asked.

Suddenly Angel pounced on Buffy and began tickling her.


	2. Slaying for Two

Later that Night

"So Wills what do you think?" Buffy asked her friend through the phone as she threw her stuff into her slaying bag.

"I think he's a hottie." Willow said giggling.

"I know isn't he?" Buffy laughed as she zipped up her bag and then stood in front of the mirror to check her appearance.

Angel was coming by to take her on their first patrol together in Sunnydale. She had tried to convince him not to come but he said that if he didn't go with her, he'd just roam aimlessly through a strange town looking for her. And if it truly was a Hellmouth then he could get killed before ever finding her.

Buffy relented with images of Angel lying dead somewhere.

"God Willow… this summer was such a blast with Angel. I mean…we lived together for a whole two months. We both had jobs, together, and we had an apartment and everything. It was like domestic bliss. It was so weird, but comfortable too." She told her friend as she fished through her purse for her lipstick.

"I can only image how great it must have been. I mean…being with the man you love for two whole months. No adults telling you to come home, just you two." Willow said in awe.

"It was pretty great." Buffy told her friend.

"What was?" Angel asked.

Buffy turned around and saw Angel sitting on the ledge of her window. Buffy only shook her head in amusement.

"Hey Wills, Angel is here. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school? Meet me in the library before first period starts."

"Okay. Tell Angel I said HI." She told him.

"Will do. Night Will."

"Be careful."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Angel. "What are you doing?" She said as he climbed completely into the room.

"I figured just cause we don't live in LA anymore doesn't mean we can't keep some of our old traditions." He said with a smile.

"I guess." She said smiling as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart she smiled at him. "Ready to go?" She asked grabbing her bag.

"Yup. Let's go." He said opening up his coat and showing her his crozz and stakes.

"Very James Bond of you." She said with a laugh as she tossed her bag out on the roof before following Angel out.

Cemetery

"So this is a pretty big cemetery for such a small town." Angel said as they walked through Restfield.

"Well it's not the only one."

"Really, how many are there then?" He asked her.

"Twelve in the city limits."

"Are you kidding me? I mean it's such a small town how can there be so many cemeteries?" He asked her as she plopped down on a fresh grave.

"Well this is the Hellmouth so you know people are constantly dying in this town." She said swinging her legs over the grave as she sat on the tombstone.

"And no one says anything? Haven't they noticed that people keep turning up dead with no blood and only two little holes in there neck." _What kind of town is this place?_

"Yeah but no one says anything about it." She told him. "Don't stress over it Angel. It'll only drive you crazy. Besides the less people who know about the things I do and why, the easier it is for me to do my job." She told him.

"How do you figure?" He said standing next to her.

"Well the less people who know, the less people there will be trying to do what I do and there for lest people for me to try and protect and keep out of trouble." She told him.

"But if more people knew then wouldn't it be good cause than that would keep them off the streets. Wouldn't it?"

"Sometimes I get this feeling that the people of this town know, well not know, know, but know something is different with this town. I've noticed a lot of people don't go out alone in this town. Even the teens pretty much stick together." She told him.

"Oh…"

Suddenly something grabbed Angel's leg. He looked down and noticed a hand around his ankle.

"Hold up." Buffy said pulling a stake out of her jacket pocket and hoping off the tombstone.

Angel bent down and pulled the fledgling up out of the ground and threw him toward Buffy's stake.

The vamp exploded to dusk and Buffy wiped her hands. "Urgh I hate dust." She said as she placed her stake back into her jacket.

"That explains how our apartment was so clean this summer." Angel said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Come on, according to the newspaper there was another burial today at Crestwood." She said grabbing her bag and heading out of the cemetery.

"Image it there was a fresh burial in all twelve cemeteries one night. What would you do then?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Have Willow hack into the coroner's office website and find causes of death and autopsy reports. Go to the one's that look like vamp deaths first then hit the others." She told him.

"I guess you are really SUPER slayer." He said with a laugh as he grabbed a hold of Buffy's hand.


	3. Dreams and Couples

Buffy plopped her slaying bag at the bottom of her closet and sighed. It had been a long night slaying. Not may vamps out. According to Willow vamps haven't been making much noise since she'd killed the Master last May. _Guess I'll ask Giles what he thinks._ She said as she got ready for bed.

Buffy pulled the covers over herself and rolled around in her bed. Flashes of the Master's face kept popping into her head. She opened up her eyes and sat up. _God why can't I stop dreaming of him?_

"You still dreaming of him?" Angel's voice came from the window.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Angel moved into her room and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "It'll be okay. I mean…it's understandable, you… well something like that would have an effect on anyone, even someone as strong as you." He said comfortingly.

"I know it's just…it's been months. Why can't I forget it?" She whimpered into his chest.

"Sh…it'll just take some time Buffy." He said running his hand through her hair.

Buffy yawned loudly against his chest. "Sorry. I just haven't been able to sleep all that well since I came back her." She told him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He said pulling her down onto the bed.

They'd spent the entire summer this way. When Buffy'd first came to LA, she'd have her nightmares and once Angel held her, she was fine for the rest of the night. When they moved out of the Callahan house Angel and Buffy would fall asleep holding each other and for the rest of the summer, Buffy was fine. Now that they were apart again, the dreams came back. _I wish there was something I could do for her._

That was Angel's last thought before they both feel into a comfortable sleep.

The Next Morning

Sunnydale High School

"Hello Buffy?" Giles said as Buffy and Angel entered the library.

"Hey Giles, Giles I want you to meet someone." She said turning to her watcher. "Giles this is my best friend, my boyfriend…" she said smiling at Angel. "Angel Callahan. He and his family just moved into town, they live next door." She told her watcher.

"Oh well hello Angel, it is nice to meet you. You're Oz's cousin right?"

"Yeah I am." He said shaking the older mans hand.

"Hey Buffster how was your summer?" Xander said as he entered the library.

"Xander, hey, I've missed you this summer." She said giving her friend a hug.

"I missed you too Buff." He said hugging her back. When he noticed Angel he looked over at the blonde. "Who's he?"

"OH, Xander…" She started walking over to Angel and grabbing his hand. "This is Angel Callahan, my best friend from LA and my boyfriend." She told him with a smile. She hoped Xander would be okay with it. He had asked her to the Spring Fling last May and seemed pretty upset when she declined, but she really hoped he'd be okay with this.

"Hey man, nice to finally meet you." He said shaking Angel's hand.

"Umm…Buff…well I have some news for you too." Xander started as Cordelia entered the library.

When she grabbed Xander's hand Buffy only quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"Buffy… this summer…Cordelia and I…"

"We're a couple now." Cordelia finished for him with a smile.

"Oh…I…well I didn't know you two liked each other." She said confused.

"We'll…we didn't either." He said with a smile as he threw his arm around Cordelia's shoulders.

"Oh…Giles…I need to talk to you. What's going on? Angel and I went patrolling last night and like nothing. Only one lonely vamp and it was a newbie." She told her watcher as she took a seat next to Angel at the table.

"Well it could be that their leader is dead and they've gone to less slayer heavy places." He told her.

"I don't know. Ever since I killed him I've been having dreams about him. After a while they faded and now…well ever since I came back they've gotten stronger, like something is coming." She told him.

"Well I'll look into it." He said as the bell rang. "Why don't you come in her after classes and we'll see what I've come up with." He told her.

"Okay. See you later." She said as she, Angel, Xander and Cordelia headed out of the library and onto their first day of junior year.


	4. Takenyou got that?

"Hi your new right?" A blonde girl said leaning over her desk to say hi to Angel.

"Yeah. I'm Angel." He told her.

"I'm Harmony." She replied with a smile. "Where are you from Angel?" She asked him, flirting a little bit.

"Los Angeles."  
"And what brings you here?" She asked batting her eye lashes at him.

Angel knew exactly what was going on here. Harmony was flirting with him. He knew Harmony from what Buffy and the gang had told him. _This is going to be fun._ "My girlfriend." He told her with an innocent smile.

"Oh. Does she go here?" Harmony asked trying to seem interested and not upset.

"Yes she does. Her name is Buffy Summers."

"Oh Buffy I know Buffy… but why would you want to date a freak show like her?" She said

"Because she's a sexy freak show." He said with a grin, turning back to face the front of the classroom and writing some notes into his notebook.

Harmony just turned back to Theresa. "Eww." She mumbled.

Angel just smiled.

Angel stood in the line in the café deciding over which gruel he would eat. _God no matter what school you go to it's always the same. Nasty_.

"Hey Angel. What's up?" Xander asked as he stood next to Angel on the line.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Eh. So how you like Sunnydale High?" He asked him as he picked up what looked to be jell-o with marshmallows inside it.

"It's okay. That Harmony girl was flirting with me in History class." He said as he paid the lady at the end of the line.

"Did you tell her about Buffy?"

"Yup, she asked why I wanted to date a freak show."  
"What'd you say?" Xander asked laughing.

"I told her that Buffy's a sexy freak show." He said laughing.

Angel heard Buffy laughing across the room. He saw her talking to some guys and he felt a twinge of jealousy. _Why are you acting a fool? She'd never do anything._ Angel put his tray down at the table with Willow and Xander and walked over to Buffy. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hey babe where you been?" He asked softly.

Buffy turned in Angel's arms and smiled. _He's so jealous._ "I'm just talking to some friends. Angel is this Riley Finn, Parker Abrams and Scott Hope. Guys this is Angel Callahan…by boyfriend." She said turning back to the three boys.

"Hey nice to meet you." Angel said putting his hand out to shake the others.

"Yeah you too man." Riley said.

"So how long you two been dating? I mean just last June you were single Buff." Parker asked her.

"Oh well we've known each other since we were kids but we only started dating this summer when I went back to LA to see my dad." She told them, leaning her back against Angel's strong chest.

"OH. Well listen Buff, we've got to get lunch. We'll catch ya later." Scott said as the three headed off to the lunch line.

"Okay bye." She said. Buffy turned to face Angel. "You're so cute when you're jealous." She said with a giggle.

"I was not jealous." He told her as they walked back to the table. "Were too." She told him as she took a seat next to him.

"So Angel nice display of manliness." Willow said with a smile. "I was waiting for you to pee on her." She finished before taking a sip of her milk.

"Funny Willow, real funny." He said to his cousin's girlfriend.

"Yes well I try." She told him with a smile before taking a bite of her banana.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"The Bronze I guess." Oz said taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Only thing worth doing." Buffy put in.

"So do we meet first or there?" Xander asked.

"We'll I've gotta patrol first, so I'll just meet you guys there at around nine." Buffy told them.

"Yeah we'll meet you guys there." Angel said as he gave Buffy a glare as she took one of his fries from his plate.

"Honey you don't have to come with me." She told him as she swiped another fry from his plate.

"I want to." He said handing her his bottle of soda.

"Okay. We'll meet you guys at the Bronze at nine." Buffy told her friends.

"Oh yeah I can that happening." Xander said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please you two might not even make it out of the cemetery. You'll probably just end up making out in some crypt."

"Ew stop being so crude." Cordelia told her boyfriend.

"What, you know I'm right."

"Excuse me I'm not you Xander. I don't just have sex in a crypt. I have standards." Buffy told her friend with a glare.

"Yeah a cheap motel at least." Angel said with a laugh.

Buffy slapped Angel on the chest. "Angel!" She squealed.

"I'm just kidding." He said grabbing her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure." Xander mumbled before getting hit in the head with an empty juice box, courtesy of Buffy.

AN: SO guys what do you think? Is Xander right? Or will Buffy and Angel make it to the Bronze? R&R please. Thanks.


	5. Darla Thompson

"Urgh I'm so bored." Buffy groaned as she and Angel walked through the cemetery.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked chuckling.

"Not when I want to kick vampire butt." She said hoping onto a tombstone.

Angel moved in front of her and gave her a light kiss across the lips.

"Umm well now I'm suddenly no longer bored." She told him with a smile.

"Glad I could be of service." He told her giving her his own smile.

Buffy smiled and looked at his watch. "Another half hour and then we go to the Bronze." She told him.

Bronze

"Half hour till Buffy and Angel are supposed to be here. How much you wanna bet they show late, if at all." Xander said as the group sat in the Bronze.

"Xander shut up." Cordelia said to her boyfriend.

"Listen don't you think that since we're now going out you should be a little nicer to me?" He asked his girlfriend.

Cordelia only huffed before taking another sip of her drink.

Willow looked at Oz and smiled.

"Hey guys." Buffy said as she and Angel came up to the table.

"Hey Buff." Willow said smiling.

"You're here early." Cordelia said looking pointedly at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well we figured we should prove Xander wrong. Besides we can make out right here." Angel told them as he took a seat. Buffy climbing onto our his lap.

"I think I'd prefer you being late." Xander said grumbling as the couple shared a kiss.

The group only laughed.

The Following Day

Sunnydale High

"Hi Angel."

Angel turned around from his locker and found small blonde standing behind him. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"I'm Darla Thompson." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said turning back to his locker. _Where's that damn History book._

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go with me to the Bronze tonight Angel." She said moving to the locker next to him. She leaned her head back, trying to give him a better view of her chest. She wore a very short black skirt with a low cut blood red top.

"No thanks. I'm kind of seeing someone." He told her.

"Kind of?" She said with a smile.

"I am" He said closing his locker. _Maybe I should just put up a sign._

"Well you're dating not married so…I still have a chance." She said moving closer to him.

Angel stepped back. "I don't think so." He said turning around and heading down the hall.

Darla stood back with a scowl on her face. _Just you wait Angel Callahan. You'll be in my bed very soon._

The Bronze

Angel walked into the Bronze and headed to the bar for a soda. Buffy was training with Giles and promised to meet him here at ten o'clock. It was now ten thirty and she still wasn't here. _Where is she? I hope she's okay._

"So where's your girlfriend?" Darla asked.

"On her way." He said looking at her. _Does this girl own anything that doesn't make her look like a cheap hooker?_ Angel wondered taking a sip of his coke.

"Well I'll keep you company." She said pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"Darla stop it. I'm not interested. I'm with Buffy." He said as he was dragged out onto the floor.

"Just one little dance, then I'll leave you and the wanna be cheerleader alone."

"Fine, one dance." He said sighing. _Where is Buffy?_

"So Angel, why'd you move to Sunnydale?" She asked rubbing up against him during a fast song.

"My family and Buffy's family, we were neighbors in LA and well over the summer my parents decided to move here so we'd be closer to Buffy and her mom." He said.

Darla didn't know what to say. _I need to find a way to get those to broken up._ She spotted Buffy enter the Bronze and an idea came to her mind. She reached up and ground against Angel's chest a little bit more before kissing him full on the lips.

Angel tried to pull back but her grip on her head was strong. Finally Angel was able to pull away and he shoved her away from his body. "Darla leave me alone. I'm with Buffy." He growled at her.

Buffy entered the Bronze and looked for Angel. _Damn Giles made me late, I hope Angel's not mad._ Her eyes scanned the room for her boyfriend and landed on him, in the middle of the dance floor. Kissing Darla Thompson. _Oh god. I…_

She turned and rushed out of the Bronze, tears of pain flowing down her cheeks.

The cold wind hit Buffy's face as she rushed out of the Bronze, but she didn't feel anything. Nothing but the heartache that came with seeing the man she loved kissing another girl.

Suddenly there was no thoughts, no sight…everything went black and Buffy fell to the ground.

AN: I wasn't sure how to write this story. Either make up my own timeline or follow the one Joss wrote with my own Bangel twist. I decided to make up my own as I go along. Hope you guys agree and enjoy. And as always please R&R. Thanks.


	6. Fights

Angel turned away from Darla just in time to see Buffy run out of the Bronze. "Buffy!" He called out, she didn't hear him because the music was so loud. He ran out after her, shoving the throngs of teens moving towards the dance floor.

Angel pushed the heavy door and ran outside of the club. "Dammit." He said not spotting Buffy.

He heard some sounds around the corner and went to follow it. _Maybe she found a vamp. _Angel turned the corner and saw some guy carrying Buffy out of the alley. "Buffy!" He yelled running after the guy.

The guy turned around and that was when Angel realized it wasn't a GUY but a vampire. Angel pulled out a stake from his jacket. "Put her down."

The vampire looked over at Angel and laughed. "What are you going to do to me kid?" The vamp said mockingly as he put Buffy down on a crate.

Angel ran and jumped the vampire, once he saw that Buffy was on the ground.   
The vampire caught Angel and threw him into a stack of crates on the other side of him. Angel recovered quickly and stood, running toward the vamp. Angel faked a left and hit the vamp square across the jaw with a right. The vampire went to the floor, before he could recover Angel stabbed the stake into his chest causing him to burst into dust.

Angel ran towards Buffy and picked her up. He checked her pulse. _Strong that's a good sign._ He turned towards his car and placed Buffy in the car. He took her to his house, his parents were away for the weekend and Connor was staying at a friends.

Angel laid Buffy on his bed softly and checked her for any wounds. There was a small gash on her head. He went to the bathroom, when he came back with a washcloth and band aid's, Buffy was awake and sitting up on his bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"Been better." She said touching the cut on her head.

"Here, let me clean that off for you." He said moving closer to her.

"No, I'm fine. I've got to go." She said sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Buffy you've gotta clean that out. Come on." He said grabbing her hand.   
Buffy yanked her hand from his. "I'm fine. Good night" She said standing and heading towards the door.

"Buffy what's going on?" He said moving to stop her before reaching the door.

"Nothing, just tired."

"Buffy don't lie to me." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she could look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Darla." She asked.

Angel looked shocked, hurt and worried all at the same time. _Damn so she DID see that. Just tell her the truth._ "Buffy there's nothing going on with me and Darla. I was waiting for you at the Bronze and she came in, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I told her I was waiting for you and she promised to leave us alone if I just danced one dance with her. So I agreed. When the song started to end, she kissed me. I had to pry her hands from my neck to get away but when I did I told her that I was with you and I loved you and that she should leave me alone." He told her, looking her in the eyes.

Buffy looked into his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. _Oh god how could I even THINK Angel would cheat on me? I'm such a horrible girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Buffy began to cry and threw her arms around Angel's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried into his neck.

"Sh Buffy, its okay. I'm sorry. I should have known Darla would do something like that. I shouldn't have danced with her in the first place." He said as he rubbed her back. "I love you." He said kissing her on her head.

Buffy lifted her head up to look at him and smiled. "I know. I love you too. That's why this whole thing is wrong. I know you love me and would have never done anything like that. I just…I know what kind of girl Darla is, all the guys want her…I just…" She couldn't finish cause Angel kissed her. Long and hard.

When they pulled apart Buffy looked up at Angel. "What was that for?"

"You were babbling and as much as I love when you do that, well your lips just seemed to call out to mine, so I had to kiss you." He told her with a smile.

Buffy smiled back and then yawned. "I better go."

"Yeah, I don't want your mom to come in here tomorrow morning and kill me." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah… well good night." She said giving him one last kiss.

"Night. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. I love you." He said as she pulled out of his arms.

"I love you." She said with one last look before heading out the window.

The Next Day at School

Buffy was changing in the girls locker room, getting ready for PE when Darla came up to her, a smile across her face. "God Buffy you didn't tell me Angel was such a good kisser." She said walking past Buffy.

Anger began to boil through Buffy. She turned around. "Darla."

When the other blonde turned to face Buffy, Buffy punched her in the face. "Stay away from my boyfriend BITCH, he doesn't want you." She said slamming her locker shut and heading outside for class.

Darla stood there holding her nose, blood running through her fingers. "Oh that bitch is going to pay." She said running to the sink.


	7. Hormones can get you into Trouble

Later that Day

"So Buffy did you see Darla Thompson's face after gym class?" Willow asked her friend with a smile.

Buffy played innocent. "No, what happened to her?"

"She said that someone swung their gym locker open as she was turning the corner to head to hers. It looks broken." Willow said with a small giggle. "Serves her right. It'll probably mess up her 'oh-so-beautiful' face." Willow said with a sneer.

"Willow!" Buffy called in shock. "That is not nice to wish harm on another person."

Willow looked down in shame. "So who do you think did it?" She asked her friend as they walked to a deserted area of the front of school. School was out and most of the teens had left for other destinations, so the grounds were pretty bare.  
Buffy and Willow walked down the street and headed to Willow's house.

"Bitch." Darla called from her car window as she pulled up next to the girls in her black Jaguar.

"What is you're problem Darla?" Willow said with anger in her voice.

Darla put her car in park and hopped out. "You are so going to pay for this BITCH!" Darla said pointing to the small metal splint on her nose.

"What are you…" Willow started but stopped when Buffy stepped in front on her and faced the other blonde.

"What are you going to do? Kick my ass?" Buffy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Darla looked down at the other blonde. "Why would I, when stealing your boyfriend and fucking his brains out would hurt you so much more?" Darla said with an evil smile across her lips.

"Angel has class Darla, what would he want with a slut like you?" Buffy asked.

"Well Buffy there are just things a little girl like you wouldn't understand about the male body. Only a REAL women would be able to please him the way he deserves." She said with a smug smile on her lips.

Buffy's lips curled into an angry sneer. She released and angry growl before moving closer to Darla. "If you EVER go near Angel again, I'll KILL you!" She told her.

Willow stepped in between the two blondes. "Darla, walk away and STAY away from Angel." She told her. Turning to her friend she grabbed her hands. "Come on Buffy."

Buffy gave one last angry look at Darla before turning to follow Willow to her house. Darla turned and hopped back into her car.

Willow's House

"I can't believe you hit Darla Thompson and broke her nose." Willow said happily as the two girls sat on Willows bed eating chips and going over their history notes for their test.

"She kissed my boyfriend Will, what was a supposed to do?" She asked her friend.

"Not punched her." The red head replied with a smile. "Hey don't get me wrong Buffy I'm happy you did, wished I could have been there though. Besides what would you have done had she told Snyder on you? You know he's been looking for a reason to kick you out." She told her.

"I know…it's just…grr…I hate her so much." She told her friend. "And I love him so much Wills. I mean I've loved him for so long and now I finally have him, after everything that's happened to us, I finally have him. I don't want to lose him." She said emotion clearly in her voice.

"I know Buffy." She said pulling her friend into a hug.

A Few Hours Later

"Mom, I'll see you later, Buffy and I are heading to the Bronze." Willow called as she and Buffy headed out.

"Okay honey, be careful. Good bye Bunny." Shelia Rosenberg called from her home office.

"Bye Mrs. Rosenberg." Buffy said as she left, Willow in tow. Once outside she turned to face her friend. "I don't think you're mom will ever learn my name." She told her.

Willow only shook her head as she headed to the Bronze to meet the gang.

The Bronze

Buffy and Willow entered the Bronze and scanned looking for their boyfriends and friends. Willow spotted them sitting at a table. Darla standing next to Angel. She looked over at Buffy and noticed that the blonde didn't see them.

"Um…Buffy…you can't hit her."

Buffy turned to her friend in confusion. "Willow what are you talking about? Who can't I hit?" She asked.

Willow pointed to the table.

Buffy's eyes followed and her face burned with fury. "This bitch." She said as she headed to the table.

Buffy walked to Angel and pushed Darla out of the way, making sure not to use all of her slayer strength, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't seriously hurt her.

"Hey baby, dance with me?" She said running her hands over Angel's chest.

Angel looked at Darla fixing her short dress and then to Buffy. "I would love nothing more than to dance with you." He replied standing with a smile.

Buffy smiled at Darla as Angel led her out to the dance floor.

Darla watched in anger before stomping off.

Once the couple was on the floor, Angel placed his hands on Buffy's hips as she gyrated to the thumping music of the club.

"You're evil." He told her when she turned around and rubbed her jean clad ass against his crotch.

"You love it." She told him as she went down and then came back up making sure her ass hit him in the right spot.

Angel let out a little groan. "You keep this and I'll take you on one of those pool tables?" He said as he leaned across her back to whisper into her ear, making sure that his arousal was apparent against her.

Buffy moaned as she felt his growing erection rubbing against her butt. Buffy turned around. "Are your parents still away?" She asked.

"Yes." He moaned out as she ran her fingers along his neck and down his spine, causing shivers to course through his body.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked him, looking into his chocolate eyes.

Angel grabbed her hand and ran with her out the door of the club.

Angel's Room

Angel and Buffy stumbled into his bedroom, lips attached, hands roaming.

"Oh god, Angel." Buffy mumbled around his lips. "Please." She begged.

Angel pushed her down onto his bed and followed closely. "God Buffy…you are so…" He said as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Angel…please…I need..." She panted.

"What…what do you need?" He asked kissing her thin neck while pinching her nipples.

"I need you…inside of me." She told him.

Angel moved to kiss her lips, his hand going under her shirt when the lights to his room flicked on.

They heard someone clear their throat and the two horny teens hopped off the bed and came face to face with one angry and one amused face.

"Mom."  
"Mr. Callahan."

"Angel, Buffy downstairs…NOW." Elizabeth growled out.

Angel and Buffy bowed their heads and headed to the living room.


End file.
